


We Pull Apart the Dark

by under_the_silk_tree



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_silk_tree/pseuds/under_the_silk_tree
Summary: There is an argument and a reconciliation.





	We Pull Apart the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my beta meridianrose! This was written for the Librarians shipathon 2018, Fleviarty week. Also for hc_bingo prompt: fighting.

_Like Fireworks_  
_We pull apart the dark_  
_Compete against the stars_  
_With all our hearts._

_-[In the Embers by Sleeping At Last](https://youtu.be/aYwtE5XmuAY)_

**~The Librarians~**

“I am not one of your Librarians.  I do not need your protection,” Moriarty said, anger threading through his voice, as he stood over Eve, who was currently getting stitches in her arm. 

“The man almost ran you through with a sword and tried to push you off a waterfall,” Eve shouted, losing what was left of her frayed temper, causing her to move her arm sharply.

Jenkins who was the one stitching up Eve’s arm, made an irritated sound, staring hard at Eve before continuing his work.

“Unless you have forgotten, I know how to defend myself,” Moriarty said, in a low harsh voice. 

Eve opened her mouth to shoot back a quick retort when Jenkins looked up at Moriarty and said irritably, “Do you mind?  I am trying to sew two pieces of flesh back together.”

“I do not,” Moriarty replied through clenched teeth before he stormed out of the infirmary. 

Eve watched him go, her anger leaving before the door even had a chance to fully shut all the way.  Wincing a bit as Jenkins continued his progress across the long cut in her arm; Eve couldn’t help deflating a bit as their argument replayed in her head.  It had been so stupid; they weren’t really angry, they were scared.  Eve glanced at the door again wanting to go after him and try to talk it out. 

“I’ll go,” Flynn said softly, as he pushed off the wall he had been leaning against. 

Eve smiled up at him, and then closed her eyes briefly, as he brushed a kiss against her lips, when he drew back, she whispered, “Thank you.”

Flynn booped her nose playfully, before he went in search of their wayward partner. 

**~The Librarians~**

Flynn didn’t rush for he knew where Moriarty was going and he figured the other man could use a few minutes to cool off.  So he continued at a leisurely pace deeper into the library stopping to note a few new doors that hadn’t been there when he had walked this hallway just a few days before.  The Library liked to move things around at times.  He would have to check them out later.  For now he was on a mission to talk with one James Moriarty, who was not a Guardian or a Librarian, who didn’t have an official title, but who had become an integral part of the team.  He was also Eve and Flynn’s partner in every sense of the word.   

Moriarty was in one of the offshoots of the library standing with his back to Flynn in front of the 19th century historical fiction section holding a book that contained the complete collection of Sherlock Holmes stories.

“Ha!  You have the audacity to call me dramatic,” Flynn exclaimed with flourish. 

Moriarty looked over his shoulder and closed the book with a snap and said, “I guess it is a bit much.”

Flynn walked right up behind Moriarty and slid his arms around his waist resting his palms flat against his chest and stomach, leaning his chin on Moriarty’s shoulder.  “Ever wish you were still between the pages?”

He felt Moriarty shudder before saying, “Never.” 

Moriarty placed the book back on the self and turned in Flynn’s arms placing his hands on Flynn’s hips. 

They stared at each other for a long moment then Flynn said carefully, “Being tethered to the Library means that Eve and I are essentially immortal.”

Moriarty leaned against the bookcase with a sigh pulling Flynn with him.  He widened his stance so the Librarian could rest against him.  “I know this, but the man was carrying a sword called _the god killer_ , so even through you are basically immortal you can still be killed and a weapon like that could just be the thing that does it.  Eve came very close to having that sword plunged into her back.”

Bringing his hands up, Moriarty cupped Flynn’s face stroking his thumbs along his cheekbones, before leaning in and kissing him deeply with a hint of desperation.  Flynn opened up for him and moved in closer, offering what comfort he could and receiving a bit of his own.   He had almost lost both of his partners today.

Pulling back, Moriarty looked him in the eye said, “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you,” and then he looked over Flynn’s shoulder and continued, “Either one of you.”

Flynn turned and saw Eve standing in the door way.  She had a large bandage on her arm; Eve looked upset but determined as she strode into the room. She walked straight up to Moriarty and stood directly in front of him and the two gazed into each other’s eyes for a long moment.

**~The Librarians~**

Moriarty had been a criminal mastermind running London from behind the scenes matching wits with the famed Sherlock Holmes, then he had been a lackey at the beck and call of a wannabe megalomaniac, and now he was employed to be a force of good for the Library.  Staring down into Eve’s blue eyes with Flynn clasped at his side, Moriarty marveled at the twist and turns his life had taken to lead him to these two remarkable people who for some reason loved him in return which baffled even his extraordinary intellect. 

He gently pulled Eve into his arms and he was grateful when she gave no resistance.  Instead she wrapped her arms around both him and Flynn in a loving hold.     

“I am sorry,” he whispered against her hair.  He heard a soft _me too_ as Eve laid her head against his shoulder. 

He could feel her breath against his neck as she said softly, “When I saw that waterfall my heart stopped I couldn’t plan or strategize, all I could remember was how your story ended.  I had to stop him and I had to keep you safe.  I had to keep you here with us, no matter what.”

“I understand,” Moriarty conceded, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her hair, and then continued, “but at the same time I am an agent of the Library also and just like I have had to let the two of you risk life and limb to save the world, you have to let me as well.”

Eve stepped back and taking a deep breath said with a nod, “Okay.”  Then she reached up, curving a hand around his neck, and drew him down for a long kiss. 

When they drew apart, Flynn clapped his hands together loudly and said, “Splendid!  Now that that is settled, what do you say the three of us _retire_ for the evening?” He finished his sentence with an exaggerated wink, breaking the heavy mood.

“Why Librarian, do you have something lascivious in mind?” Moriarty said his voice and countenance the picture of innocence.

“I think he does,” Eve said with a smirk and one eyebrow arched, sounding shocked at the mere thought. 

Circling around until he stood between them, Flynn said in a sultry voice, “You better believe it.”  Then they both felt a pinch to their backside as he walked past and out the door.

Eve and Moriarty shared a lighthearted smile and then hurried after him. 

**The End**


End file.
